Operation PAINFUL
by NeoVulcan
Summary: On a nice and peaceful day, it starts to rain and thunder and get darker, as the Toilenator comes back home with depressed and angry intents. My attempt at a Dark Horror Fic Please R&R! Warning. There is blood and gore featured in this story. No seriously


Operation P.A.I.N.F.U.L.

(Past Apparition In Numbuh Four's Understanding Luridly)

Two years after the events of Operation E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N., Numbuhs 1 – 5 are all 12 years old now and is in junior high school. They are four months away from getting decommissioned so now they are trying to stop themselves from being decommissioned. Already most operatives such as Numbuh 362 and Numbuh

Today was a happy day on October the 21st! The sun was shining, kids were playing, and no new attacks from adults happened! Numbuh 2 invented an astounding invention, Numbuh 3 got the ultimate rare Rainbow Monkey, Numbuh 5 found traces of the fourth flavored ice cream, Numbuh 1 was close to finding out a safe way to turn them back into 10 year olds, and Numbuh 4 was about to beat Numbuh 2 at his video game, once and for all! But not everyone had a good day today.

At an apartment, the Toilenator was opening the door to his room. Inside, there were packages of toilet paper and dried, old, moldy pizza on the ground and on the ceiling. "Another day as a failure…" he said to himself. He threw his keys onto the table and then went to the bathroom. He came out, with some big rope in his hands. "At least this way, I'll be remembered and respected more." He then grabbed a ladder and went up to the ceiling to put a little hook onto a tiny hole in the ceiling. He then tied part of the rope to the hook and then created a nice loop with his rope.

Outside, the sun was now covered in clouds and it started to rain and thunder. The Toilenator started to put his head into the loop. "The world will pay, especially…" he slipped and fell, and the loop tightened around his neck firmly, killing him. At the same moment, there was a little power surge.

"What the! How can they do this to me!" Numbuh 4 was angry! He was about to beat Numbuh 2 in the video game, but the power cut off for a mere second and turned back on. "Ha! You still couldn't defeat me! Luck is against you!" Numbuh 2 said heartedly.

"That wasn't fair! I want a redo!"

"Fine! But you're still going to get creamed and whipped!"

"Wha-….never mind! Let's bash some video gaming heads!"

On October 22nd, the KND woke up to watch some good old Yipper Sunday reruns, but then they flipped accidentally to Channel 5 and saw a news report. The newsman said, "Our morning story today, Local Man hated by snot-nosed brats committed suicide in his own apartment home!" Then the screen focused on Police covering up the body and taking it away. "We have gathered enough evidence and support to know that the adult went under the alias, The Toilenator, and was not a man to be respected what with his dirty apartment residence and the toilet paper everywhere! More on this report at 11." Numbuh 1 turned off the TV.

"Guys, did you all see what I saw on the TV!" Numbuh 1 said to the team.

"Wha? Umm…I wasn't paying attention. Too tired." And Numbuh 2 laid his head on the table counter.

"Pay attention! The Toilenator is gone!"

"Yayyy! A villain is gone!" Numbuh 3 said happily.  
"Not exactly, Numbuh 3. You see, the Toilenator was always there to mess up the adult's plans."

"So what now?" Numbuh 2 said.

"Well, we just plan for the future and try to get out of the grim future of being a teenager." Numbuh 1 then looked at Numbuh 4's empty seat. "Hey, where's Numbuh 4?"

"Numbuh 5 think he's still sleeping. He's been tossing and mumbling some weird crazy stuff when he's dreaming. It was annoying last night!" Numbuh 5 said irritatingly.

"Fine Numbuh 5. I'll deal with Numbuh 4's problems later then."

Numbuh 4 was in his bed, tossing and turning so much, and he groaned and showed a troubled face and sometimes showed a happy face with more tossing and turning.

In his dreams, he was in a castle, about to marry Numbuh 3. "This is sooo cool! This must be a dream!" Numbuh 4 said in his sleep. But as he was about to kiss Kuki, everything darkened for 1 second, and then Numbuh 4 saw himself in a big white room with a bloody door in front of him, just lying there in the center of the room. "What happened to Kuki? A-and the wedding! And all I get is this stupid bloody door in front of me!" Numbuh 4 argued to himself. He put his hand on the door's knob and twisted it to open it, only to see a little kid about 6 years old with white clothes and gray hair looking down at his stomach, and with his hands, covering a wound that oozed so much blood out. "What the crud?" Numbuh 4 asked in confusion. "Hey buddy, are you all right?" The little kid's face looked up at him, and Numbuh 4 saw him with tears in his eyes. Numbuh 4 walked closer to him and said, "It's all right, I'll help ya…" But before he could finish, he got whacked on the head with a blunt object. He fell down to the ground.

Numbuh 4 just then woke up from his dream. "Well that was….strange!" He got up fro his bed and went to the kitchen. "Hey? Where is everybody?" He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw 12:03 PM on the clock. "Twelve o'three! Man, I'm early then! I better start some breakfast!"

On October 23rd, it was Monday, the worst day of the week for kids as school had started again. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 got on the bus to go to school, but Numbuh 4 could barely get to his seat without falling and limping. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Numbuh 5 asked him. "School mornings. You have to wake up so early and you barely get enough sleep." Numbuh 4 put his head down on the seat in front of him and snored loudly. "Poor guy." Numbuh 5 said.

At 8:23 AM, Numbuh 4 went to his Shop Class. He was already awake after his P.E. Class, which he so dearly loved since it was in the dodgeball unit and learning there was just plain, mindless violence and beating the heck out of his teammates….except for Numbuh 3. He was now to finish his race car project at the end of class. Numbuh 2 already finished it, and added turbo batteries and sooper hydraulic missiles to finish it. "Dang it, I'm behind everyone else in this race car." And Numbuh 4 went up to the machine drill to try to finish it. Numbuh 4 put his car piece onto the drill and started to create a tiny hole through it, but as he was almost done with that, he saw the same boy except he was a little older, having his head on the drill and the drill piercing the boy's head through the right ear. Blood was spattered all over the boy's head and Numbuh 4 let out a big yelp of fear. Everyone else turned around to look at him as he fell down and closed his eyes in fear. The teacher ran to turn off the drill and then came to Numbuh 4. "Wally, are you all right?"

Numbuh 4 panted and regained his breath and saw the drill with his car piece. "Yeah, I'm fine." But really, he wasn't. He saw the boy this time older and saw him get pierced by the drill through his ear. Numbuh 4 thought in his mind, "What the heck is wrong with me?"

After school, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 went on the bus without Numbuh 4. "Hey, where's Numbuh 4? He's supposed to come with us to the bus!" Numbuh 5 said.

"He's doing a detention, something about putting worms in someone's coffee." Numbuh 2 said.

"I see." As they got onto the bus, they noticed Numbuh 3 and sat behind her.

"Hey Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Hi Numbuh 2 and 5!" Numbuh 3 said. "Hey, where's Wally?"

"He's in some detetion about putting worms in someone's coffee." Numbuh 5 said.

"Ewwwwwwwww….that's nasty!"


End file.
